Vies changées
by Plikt
Summary: Un coup de téléphone, un endroit où aller, une rencontre à faire et deux vies qui ne seront plus jamais les mêmes lorsqu'elles se rencontreront.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai plus rien posté depuis un très très long moment... j'en ai presque honte... Je compte me remettre à l'Orbe Noir rapidement ! Et tenter de suivre également cette nouvelle fiction d'un genre un peu plus inhabituel pour moi... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Pour le moment il n'y a qu'un petit prologue, mais la suite arrivera le plus rapidement possible !

* * *

**Introduction**

**Coup de téléphone**

* * *

L'eau coulait dans l'évier depuis plusieurs minutes sans discontinuer. La télévision, allumée dans un coin du salon, parlait toute seule, présentant de trop nombreux sujets de société. Dans le cendrier, une cigarette à peine entamée se consumait lentement.

Dans le petit couloir de l'entrée de l'appartement, un homme se tenait là, immobile, tenant à la main un téléphone dont seules s'échappaient des tonalités.

Heero Yuy ne bougeait plus et il lui semblait même qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Dans sa tête, la voix de son ancien correspondant résonnait encore et toujours, répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles. Paroles auxquelles le jeune homme ne parvenait toujours pas à croire.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait eu que deux amours. Les ordinateurs, dont il avait pu faire l'objet de son métier, et Réléna Peacecraft. _Léna_, comme il l'appelait toujours.

Il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'il était encore au lycée. Elle était en deuxième année d'école d'infirmière et il se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver de si exceptionnel pour sortir avec un gamin comme lui.

Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant plus d'un an et Heero se rappelait comme si c'était hier leurs sorties, leurs soirées passées à se faire réviser l'un l'autre, à regarder une émission stupide à la télévision ou à tenter de jouer ensemble en ligne, malgré le peu de talent de Léna en la matière.

Il se souvenait, aussi, de leurs étreintes. Les premières qu'Heero ait jamais connues. Il en conservait un souvenir magique, emprunt d'une profonde mélancolie.

La décision de leur séparation avait été l'un des choix les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à faire dans sa vie mais cela s'était fait comme un passage obligé lorsqu'Heero avait eu l'opportunité de partir faire ses étude dans une grande école à l'étranger.

S'il avait affirmé qu'il voulait rester avec elle, Léna lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer leur relation alors qu'ils seraient si loin l'un de l'autre pendant plus de trois ans.

Elle était tout de même venue à l'aéroport et ils avaient pleuré ensemble alors que le moment du départ approchait. Heero se souvenait lui avoir dit que, si elle le lui demandait, il resterait. Elle n'en avait rien fait.

Il était parti, trois années durant, rentrant parfois pour les vacances dans sa famille. Mais, même s'ils vivaient dans une si petite ville, il n'avait jamais réussi à revoir Léna. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels ou ses messages et, à force, Heero avait juste abandonné l'idée de la retrouver. Même une fois rentré pour de bon.

Alors, près de cinq ans après lui avoir dit au revoir dans un aéroport bondé, Heero s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce coup de fil. Il n'avait, d'abord, pas reconnue la voix. Ensuite, il avait dû réfléchir un court instant pour resituer le nom. Enfin, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à identifier ce que cette voix venue du passé lui avait dit.

Dans sa tête, les trois petits mots prononcés tournaient en même temps que les images, que les souvenirs qu'il avait de Léna, comme tout autant de vieilles photographies.

Il sembla alors revenir à lui et reposa le téléphone sur le combiné. Il s'en éloigna pour retourner se mettre devant la télévision, fermant le robinet au passage.

Mais il se retrouva bien incapable de faire attention aux dialogues insipides entre les différents protagonistes. Il resta quelques secondes à peine sur son canapé avant de se relever d'un bond pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il attrapa une vieille valise dans laquelle il jeta les vêtements qu'il avait sous la main. En quelques minutes à peine il se trouvait près à partir. Mais, encore une fois, il ne parvint pas à continuer ce qu'il faisait sans marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Est-ce qu'il avait raison d'y aller ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Après toutes ces années ? Bien sûr, s'il changeait d'avis en chemin, il pouvait toujours prétexter rendre visite à ses parents, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu ce message.

Mais, non. S'il y allait, il ne parviendrait jamais à faire _« comme si »_.

Heero soupira bruyamment et reprit ses préparatifs, éteignant ce qui devait l'être au passage, occupant son esprit avec tout ce à quoi il devait penser s'il voulait vraiment s'en aller. Mais, bien vite, il n'y eut plus rien.

Il était prêt.

Il était seul avec ses pensées, valise à la main et il devait maintenant décider si, oui ou non, il partait. Un instant, il hésita à tout ranger, à prendre une bière, appeler un ami et faire comme si tout allait bien. Ou, en tout cas, comme si ça n'allait pas trop mal. Mais à peine songeait-il à le faire que le visage souriant de Léna apparaissait devant lui.

Il devait aller la voir. Malgré toutes ces années de séparation, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, et il le lui devait bien.

Tenant fermement sa valise, Heero quitta son appartement pour prendre la direction de la gare. Et, alors qu'il avançait d'un bon pas, les mots de Milliardo lui revinrent en tête, encore et encore, sans qu'il parvienne réellement à les croire en totalité.

_« Léna est morte »_.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà pour l'introduction... Merci de me laisser vos avis/critiques/commentaires, que je sache si l'histoire plaît un minimum pour le moment.

Plikt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu le prologue et à tite-odey, chouquette et Tenshia31 pour leur commentaire !

Voici donc le premier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Note : je ne m'y connais absolument pas en droit, et pour les besoins de la fiction, j'ai besoin d'un soupçon de liberté, alors merci d'accepter ça (même si je vais tenter de rester crédible !)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Rencontre sous les cerisiers

* * *

Venir à l'enterrement était, probablement, la pire idée qu'Heero ait pu avoir. Il y avait revu les visages familiers des membres de la famille de Léna mais, aussi, certaines de ses amies proches avec qui Heero, à une époque, était ami. Elles ne lui adressèrent pas la parole une seule fois et il sentait sur lui de nombreux regards. Pas vraiment outrés, ils semblaient plutôt curieux, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Heero lui-même se demandait, sans cesse, ce qu'il faisait dans le jardin de l'ancienne maison de Léna, à boire au buffet avec ses amis, ses collègues et sa famille. Personne ne s'approchait trop prêt de lui, comme s'il dégageait une odeur déplaisante, mais il les comprenait. Un ex lointain de la défunte n'avait sans doute pas vraiment sa place dans un lieu de recueillement comme celui-là.

Et c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'avait aucun adulte avec qui parler qu'il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Continuant à siroter son verre, il laissa ses yeux glisser sur ce jardin dans lequel il avait passé des heures entières, à profiter de la piscine avec Léna, à déjeuner à la terrasse avec elle, son frère et ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il se souvenait après-midi entières à lire sous le cerisier du jardin et à s'endormir à ses pieds, le livre restant ouvert sur ses jambes.

Pensant à cet arbre, il le chercha du regard et le localisa rapidement, derrière la foule d'invités et le buffet. Sans grande hésitation, il s'éloigna des babillements incessants des personnes présentes et s'approcha de cet arbre sous lequel, Léna et lui, avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Il fleurissait encore, prenant cette tendre couleur rose que la jeune femme aimait tant. Bientôt, l'automne arriverait et le priverait de ses fleurs, le laissant nu jusqu'au prochain printemps. Heero se demanda, un instant, si Léna venait encore s'installer sous cet arbre après leur séparation.

Il s'approcha encore un peu et ses yeux se posèrent, enfin, sur la petite silhouette recroquevillée sous le cerisier. Curieux, il s'approcha encore de quelques pas. La fillette assise à l'endroit même où Léna et lui-même s'asseyaient ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

C'était une petite blondinette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Elle dévorait chaque image avec de grands yeux bleus foncés brillants et un peu rougies par les larmes dont les traces lui couvraient encore les joues. Sa robe, ses chaussures, ses collants, tout était noir, donnant à sa peau un teint trop pâle pour une enfant de cette âge et un air trop grave.

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, semblant surprise, presque choquée, de le voir là. Les mains lâchèrent le livre qui retomba sur les genoux de la petite avec un bruit mât, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, pas un son.

Heero comprit qu'il l'avait surprise. Mais lui-même l'était également. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le visage de cette enfant, la manière dont elle le regardait, le pétrifiait entièrement. Il se sentait plus inconfortable encore qu'avec l'ensemble des amis de Lena qui le fixaient comme s'il était une sorte de fantôme revenu d'entre les morts pour les hanter. Ou un voyou venant uniquement pour les narguer, Heero ne savait pas trop.

La petite, elle, le regardait à présent sans émotion, la surprise semblant être entièrement passée. Elle ferma son livre sans plus lui prêter attention, gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Heero. Son expression grave ne changea pas, mais elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, demandant d'une petite voix :

- Tu es qui ?

Heero ne parvint tout simplement pas à répondre. Sa gorge s'était brusquement asséchée face à l'attitude de cette petite fille. Un instant, ce n'était plus cette enfant refermée qu'il avait eu devant lui, mais Léna, souriante, penchant la tête de cette exacte même manière lorsqu'elle posait une quelconque question.

La fillette ne sembla pas s'impatienter, mais gardait sa tête très légèrement penchée, faisant bien comprendre à Heero qu'elle attendait une réponse de lui. Il revint plus rapidement à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru et finit par réussir à répondre :

- Heero... Je m'appelle Heero... Et... Toi ?

Il percevait l'atroce hésitation qu'il y avait dans sa propre voix. Mais il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Cette fillette lui rappelait si fort Léna qu'il n'aurait même pas été étonné qu'elle s'appelle comme elle.

- Elsa.

Elle continuait de le regarder, posant sagement ses mains sur son livre. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient encore entendre les adultes parler entre eux, mais pas assez distinctement pour comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Mal à l'aise, Heero savait qu'il ne pouvait pas repartir sur ces simples mots, mais il ne voyait pas, non plus, ce qu'il pouvait dire à cette enfant. Et une question ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Qui était cette petite ?

Mais la voix de Milliardo retentissant derrière lui le coupa dans sa réflexion, le poussant à se détourner de la fillette pour se tourner vers celui qui, dans une autre vie, aurait pu être son beau-frère. L'homme s'approchait rapidement de lui, impeccable dans un costard noir, probablement fait sur mesure.

- Nous avons besoin de toi un instant, se contenta de dire l'homme.

Surpris, Heero ne su pas tout de suite quoi lui répondre. Il jeta un regard vers la fillette, mais cette dernière avait juste baissé les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas regarder le jeune homme. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne fit absolument pas attention à elle, gardant ses yeux rivés sur Heero.

Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers le frère de Réléna et hocha la tête, le suivant silencieusement au milieu des autres invités. Il sentait sur lui les regards des autres convives et, sans réellement en avoir conscience, il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas.

* * *

Même si on le lui avait dit, Heero n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver installé dans le salon familial de la famille Peacecraft en présence de la plupart des membres de cette dernières. Cependant, en dehors du frère de Réléna, il n'en connaissait pas un seul. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient morts dans un accident, quelques années plus tôt et Heero n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les divers oncles et tantes de son amie.

Et, alors qu'il les voyait pour la première fois, il comprenait bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le désir de les lui présenter. Il savait la famille de la jeune fille très portée sur la politique. Il savait aussi que la famille était d'origine noble et, s'il avait rit quand Réléna le lui avait dit, il était à présent loin d'avoir envie ne serait-ce que de sourire.

Les hommes et femmes autour de cette table étaient froids, semblaient particulièrement stricts. Une femme fumait presque compulsivement aux côté de son mari, un homme ventripotent qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années de plus qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Les autres hommes présents discutaient vaguement, mais Heero ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Il avait encore du mal à comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ils avaient besoin de lui dans ce qui ressemblait à une caricature familiale. Même le notaire présent, un petit homme chauve aux lunettes rondes, semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de seconde zone.

Ils s'étaient réunis peu de temps après avoir enterré la jeune fille pour discuter des modalités faisant suite à son décès et un détail semblait, cependant, leur poser problème. A peine Heero s'était-il installé à la table que la femme aux cigarettes avait directement demandé :

- Donc on décide rapidement de ce qu'on fait de la gamine ?

Le regard noir de Milliardo ne sembla guère l'ennuyer. Et personne autours de la table ne semblait beaucoup plus choqué. Le notaire retira différents papiers et les classa un instant avant d'en garder un à la main.

- Tout à fait. Concernant Mademoiselle Elsa Peacecraft... Sa mère n'a malheureusement pas prit le temps de faire de demande particulière à son égard... Ce qui, officiellement, nous indique qu'elle doit aller vivre avec son père.

L'homme aux lunettes posa les yeux sur Heero qui resta totalement immobile. Son coeur avait déjà raté un battement en comprenant que Léna avait eu un enfant, que c'était cette petite sous l'arbre. Qu'il avait parlé à la fille de Léna sans le savoir.

Mais, à présent que les regards se tournaient vers lui, il avait l'impression de ne même plus réussir à respirer. N'y avait-il pas une erreur ? Il n'avait, après tout, plus aucune nouvelles de la jeune fille depuis... cinq ans...

Quel âge avait Elsa ?

Bien que cela ne se fasse sans doute pas, quoi que, il prit, nerveusement, une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma rapidement, sentant que ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Les autres membres de la famille de Léna continuaient à le regarder silencieusement et Heero avait la sérieuse impression d'être en train de tomber dans le vide.

Même la nicotine ne parvenait pas vraiment à le calmer. Il avait l'impression de devoir dire quelque chose, de devoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Pourquoi Léna ne lui avait rien dit ? Et pourquoi tous ces gens étaient au courant alors que lui-même ignorait tout ?

Bien sûr, reprit le notaire, au regard de la situation... particulière, dans laquelle nous nous trouvons... Monsieur Peacecraft tenait à proposer à Monsieur Yuy de renoncer entièrement à sa paternité...

Heero redressa brusquement la tête, d'abord vers le notaire, puis vers Milliardo qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Le visage sans expression, le frère de Réléna fixait la tasse de café posée devant lui. Il du pourtant sentir le regard d'Heero sur lui, puisqu'il redressa la tête et prit, enfin, la parole.

- On ne te demande rien Heero. Mais on a besoin d'une signature, dans tous les cas, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, de la cendre tombant sur la table devant lui et la chaise émettant un bruit de raclement désagréable. Les hommes et femmes présents dans la pièce le regardait avec, pour certains, de la surprise, pour d'autres, une légère appréhension de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Mais Heero se contenta de quitter la pièce rapidement, buttant contre un ou deux meubles de la pièce avant de réussir à rejoindre la terrasse. Les invités, en contrebas, discutaient toujours dans le jardin et aucun d'eux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

Heero se sentait sur le point de vomir. Ou de s'évanouir, il ne savait pas trop. Sa tête tournait, ça en revanche, il en était certain. Ses doigts lui donnaient l'étrange sensation de le piquer et ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Est-ce qu'il n'était même pas fichu de garder son calme ? Lui qui, habituellement, parvenait à ne presque rien laisser paraître, qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?

Elsa était sa fille...

Sa fille.

La fille de Léna...

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Pourquoi devait-il l'apprendre de cette façon ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jardin et il repéra la petite, toujours sous l'arbre de sa mère, plongée à nouveau dans son livre. Et personne ne s'occupait d'elle.

Cette enfant venait de perdre sa mère, et personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Pas un adulte n'était auprès d'elle. Mais, bien qu'elle soit seule, bien qu'elle soit sa fille... Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Et ce notaire... Ce petit type à lunettes lui demandait... De décider quoi faire d'elle ? De choisir ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Mais qui était-il pour le faire ?

Des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité et il se retourna pour voir Milliardo approcher, un verre à la main. L'homme s'accouda à la balustrade, regardant à son tour les invités qui, en bas, continuaient à profiter du buffet. Il semblait fatigué, épuisé même et plus pâle que dans le souvenir d'Heero.

Un silence peu confortable s'installa entre eux et, finalement, l'aîné finit par le rompre.

- Léna ne voulait pas que tu saches pour la petite. Jamais. Et, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de signature, tu n'aurais jamais été au courant.

Heero se détourna, reposant les yeux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, sur Elsa qui lisait au loin. Elle semblait si petite, installée sous cet arbre. La regardait faisait une drôle d'impression au jeune homme. Il avait beau la fixer, il ne parvenait pas à bien réaliser qui elle était pour lui. Qui elle aurait dû être pour lui.

Il voyait bien une petite fille. Une fillette semblant perdue, un peu fragile et abandonnée dans ce grand jardin. Mais s'il voyait bien une petite fille, il ne voyait pas Sa fille.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Heero. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ?

Milliardo ne lui accorda qu'un regard :

- Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais rien attendu de toi. Mais nous avons besoin de ta signature pour pouvoir continuer à vivre sans toi, alors prend un décision.

Et, sans un mot de plus, l'homme fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le salon avec les autres membres de la famille de Léna. Ce faisant, Heero se retrouva seul à nouveau, incapable de réfléchir clairement.

Il posa ses coudes sur la balustrade, s'arrachant presque les cheveux alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir, clairement, à ce qui lui était demandé.

Il ne connaissait pas cette enfant.

Par la volonté de Léna, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas arriver, se présenter à elle comme son père et l'emmener avec lui. Ça n'était pas possible. Tant pour lui que pour elle.

Comment serait sa vie avec une petite fille ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchis, et pour cause ! Cela amènerait tant de changements pour lui... Et sans parler uniquement de lui, comment les choses pourraient-elles aller pour la fillette ? Elle devait rester avec sa famille. Avec des gens qu'elle connaissait.

Se redressant un peu, Heero se fit la réflexion que sa décision était toute prise. En fait, dès le début il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir, comme ça, avec la fillette. Qu'elle soit sa fille biologique, ou pas, elle n'était pas, vraiment, sa fille.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Et, même si l'idée d'abandonner un enfant le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, il se dirigea vers le salon avec cette certitude qu'il allait signer ce foutu papier, quitter cette réception, rentrer chez lui et tâcher d'oublier.

Oui, il devait oublier...

* * *

A suivre...

Merci de continuer à lire, j'espère que cette histoire va plaire !

Bises

Plikt


End file.
